Cure for the Common Death, Part II
'Cure for the Common Death, Part II' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 35. Originally aired December 15, 2010. Title reference: A first sequel to Cure for the Common Death. -- This is the Original Episode -- Hydrau-licked Way to Die #'414' On May 2, 2009, in El Paso, TX. An overly-protective low-rider competes against someone who he caught eyeing his girlfriend and wins the competition. But as he's celebrating, a loose spring from his car hits him in the chest and knocks him to the ground where his opponents still-bumping car crushes his skull and chest. Alt names - Hubcapped Nun F***ed Way to Die #'188' On April 12, 2008, in Natick, MA. An inept martial arts rookie prepares to make a viral video showing off his karate skills in hopes of winning himself a girlfriend. He begins by trying to break boards, bricks and cinder blocks with his head, then starts to twirl nunchucks and accidentally hits himself in the head. The breaking attempts had weakened his skull, and the nunchuck hit fractures it, inflicting fatal brain damage. Alt names - Bum Chucks Myth Busted Way to Die #'158' On May 3, 2006, in Pierce County, WA. An angry, friendless redneck, living out in the countryside, is constantly annoyed by the people who use a jogging trail on state park land near his property. To scare them off, the man dresses like Bigfoot and harasses them as they pass. One jogger notifies a park ranger, who believes in Bigfoot and shoots the "creature" with a tranquilizer dart meant to be used on large animals. The man soon dies from low blood pressure, as a reaction to etorphine in the tranquilizer. Alt names - Tranq-Spanked Radioactivate-dead Way to Die #'304' On March 24, 1993. in Los Angeles, CA. A former Russian spy is tracked by his former employers as he sells foreign documents to the U.S. government. Knowing one of the spy's daily routines is to buy coffee from the same stand, the vendor, himself a spy, routinely spikes it with polonium-210, instead of firing at the former Russian spy. Roughly a month later, the former spy dies of multiple organ failure due to acute radiation poisoning. Alt names - Red Scare Jelly Belly-ed Way to Die #'389' On January 18, 2004, in Cairns, Australia. A group of American students take a tour of Australia (and a vacation) with their school friends. One of them is an immature, attention-starved young woman whose bad behavior stems from being ostracized earlier in life. After angering the rest of the students with a false shark scare, she goes for a swim, accidentally swallows an Irukandji jellyfish, stinging her trachea and swelling it shut, though no one notices or cares as they think she's faking it. Alt names - Swallow Wallows Die-arrhea Way to Die #'276' On February 21, 2004, in Louisville, KY. An obnoxious, renowned jockey evicted from his hotel becomes desperate to win a horse race so he can retire for good, so he becomes anorexic and starts abusing illegal Chinese laxatives to lose enough weight to race. He surprisingly wins, but dies from massive dehydration, potassium deficiency, and renal failure from the laxatives he took and no fluids to replenish his electrolytes. Alt names - Die-Fecta Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Balloon-a-tic Way to Die #'122' On July 25, 2009, in Las Vegas, NV. A girl and her friends have a bachelorette party and hire a male stripper who dresses up like a birthday party clown and performs X-rated (NC-17-rated) tricks. During his final act, he performs fellatio on a balloon. When he gets the balloon deep enough, he pops it with his stomach acid, blocking his air passage and choking him to death. Alt names - Clown-i-lingus Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing